In many electronic systems, a bus is provided, and multiple components are connected to the bus. The bus provides a pathway on which components may communicate with each other. In a master-slave bus arrangement, such as on an Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) bus, Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) bus, System Management Bus (SMBus or SMB), direct memory access (DMA), Power Management Bus (PMBus), or the like, one or more master devices communicate with one or more slave devices. A master device communicating with a slave device initiates communications by addressing the slave device, either through an address in a message over the bus, or through dedicated messaging pins outside of the bus. When a slave device is addressed over the bus, for example, in an I2C bus, the master device may signal control of the bus through power levels on the bus lines, and then may send packets with an address of a target slave device, a command, and data. Addresses used to communicate with the slave device over the bus may be assigned by a system bus management entity, and the addresses are generally assigned to a particular type of device or class of devices. Thus, multiple devices of the same model, type, or manufacturer may be assigned the same address.